誰 も 教えて くれなかった こと (Dare mo Oshiete Kurenakatta Koto)
by de-aruka
Summary: Neechan, apa itu cinta?―Batin bertanya seolah menggema, fikiran paham tetapi hati belum memahfumi seutuhnya. Di tengah kumpulan manusia di dunia, di balik masa lampau yang mengerikan, saling bertemu dalam kehidupan fana ini.


Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM

.

.

**誰 も 教えて****くれなかった こと**

**[dare mo oshiete kurenakatta koto ― things that no one taught me]**

**.**

by **coret**AirConditioner**coret** AlayChildren

.

.

.

Rating : K+ ― Genre : Family/Drama

.

Summary :

Neechan, apa itu cinta?―Batin bertanya seolah menggema, fikiran paham tetapi hati belum memahfumi seutuhnya. Di tengah kumpulan manusia di dunia, di balik masa lampau yang mengerikan, saling bertemu dalam kehidupan fana ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! **(wajib baca) :

OOC garis keras, ModernLife!AU, bahasa alien, alur gado-gado basi, dan typo bertaburan di langit akan Anda jumpai total di sini. POKOKNYA HUANCUR!

DEMI MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH, KLIK TOMBOL 'BACK' SEBELOM TERLAMBAT!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Neechan."

"Hm?"

Sore hari yang memiliki cahaya lembut, menyelimuti tubuh kedua insani berbeda sifat itu. Sesekali, semilir angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut mereka ringan. Rok panjang Kasuga berkibar riang, kemeja Sasuke berkepak-kepak perlahan. Mengikuti setiap iringan langkah menapaki tanah, sejalur laju hembusan sepoi-sepoi.

"Malam ini makan apa nanti di rumah?"

Dia yang menjadi kakak hanya tersenyum nakal, lalu, "Apa, ya? Kalau menurutmu apa?"

"…"

Keheningan dari Sasuke disusul oleh bunyi di perutnya. Pipi lelaki muda itu merona kemudian.

Kasuga tertawa kecil.

"Begitu ya, Sasuke sudah lapar. Pulang, yuk!"

"Uhm, ya."

Setapak semi setapak, Sasuke dan Kasuga mengarungi setiap jarak. Mereka berjalan hingga sampai ke rumah. Toko-toko berjejer rapi, mirip seperti tiang listrik yang jua berbaris-baris layaknya tentara perang. Kicauan burung terdengar datang dan pergi selayaknya kumpulan kumulus cerah yang perlahan tersapu angin secara teratur. Jadi, sinar ultraviolet itu kadang tertutup, kadang terbuka.

Tidak ketinggalan, dan seolah-olah sudah menjadi sesuatu yang tak lepas dari bagian kehidupan ini. Lalu-lalang jiwa tak pandang kasta, usia, dan jenis serta kendaraan yang―terkadang―membawa serta bunyi-bunyian klaksonnya yang berisik. Mereka berdua menembusnya.

Bagi Kasuga, mungkin segalanya sudah terlalu monokrom.

Tetapi, untuk Sasuke, hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang terasa berbeda.

Angin bertiup lebih kencang, kesejukan membelai wajah Sasuke seakan mengusir hawa yang terlewat panas dari matahari sore.

"Sasuke, mau naik _shinkansen_? Kereta biasa? Atau, taksi?" Tawar Kasuga. Tangannya sedari tadi belum puas untuk lepas dari tautan tangan Sasuke. Bibirnya yang selalu lembab berkilau menggambarkan senyum.

"Anu, jalan kaki saja…" Pemuda itu menjawab malu-malu.

"Ayolah, pasti kau ingin naik sesuatu. Lagipula, rumah 'kan agak jauh dari sini." Kasuga sedikit memaksa. "Kali ini terserah kamu, naik apa saja."

"Etto… uhm, kereta biasa, deh."

"Oke, kereta!" Jawabnya riang, sekali lagi menuntun Sasuke tanpa sekali-kali melepaskan gandengannya. Sayup-sayup, terdengar senandung ceria dari si gadis bersurai pirang.

"Neechan, aku malu."

"Eh?"

"Nanti, dikira pacaran. Lepas tangannya, _dong_."

"_Sebodo amat_. Peduli apa orang kira kita pacaran? Lihat, lagipula tidak ada yang perhatikan. Bilang saja, risih ya pegangan sama neechan?" Dia mengeluarkan cengiran yang bila dipandang dari sisi Sasuke, seolah dirinya tertangkap basah karena telah berbuat nakal.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Sasuke merona.

"Ayolah, kamu beruntung. Kamu masih bertahan hidup sampai akhirnya aku membawamu sekarang. Kamu _bukan _lagi yang dulu, oke? Biarkan aku jadi neechan-mu."

Kedua pasang kaki jenjang itu terhenti.

"Maaf… neechan."

"… … Aih, aih! Kok, jadi melankolis begini? _Mending _cepat-cepat yuk, sebelum jam pulang kantor! Sesak lho, keretanya nanti!"

Kasuga menyembunyikan keharuannya dengan decitan ngilu sepatu kets dan tapakan kasar antara semen di trotoar dan _flat shoes_ kembali berpacu bersama waktu, berlari bersama ke stasiun.

.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apa itu cinta?

Sepertinya, di dunianya yang suram, Sasuke tidak bisa menemukannya.

Bagaimana tidak, kehidupannya sehari-hari harus dilewatinya dengan keras. Tak lepas kepalan tangan yang saling berseteru, merampok, mencuri, membunuh, dan segala hal biadab lainnya―yang sudah diyakininya sebagai hal yang maklum di matanya―mewarnai hampir seumur hidupnya.

Kehidupan nan gelap, kotor yang tidak _akan _pernah mempertemukannya dengan hal picisan yang dahulu dianggapnya rendah.

Sampai akhirnya, seberkas cahaya turun menyingkirkan kegelapan batin. Menghapus kemungkinan yang hampir seratus persen memenuhi rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

Itulah pertanyaan, sebait kata sekaligus ihwal pertemuannya dengan perempuan berusia delapan belas itu.

Saat itu, pria―yang tidak jelas statusnya apa di rumah itu―bernama Kenshin, pemakai tutup kepala itu telah menangkap basah Sasuke saat hendak mencoba membunuh gadis yang tengah menginterogasinya dan merampok semua benda berharga di tengah malam.

"Sasuke. Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Kenapa mencuri? Tak ingat ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak punya ibu atau ayah."

Bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi Sasuke saat menyaksikan ekspresi yang mencuat dari perempuan itu begitu ia mengucapkan fakta yang sudah melekat erat seumur hidup, tanpa bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Nona, sekarang kumohon lepaskan aku dengan selamat dan aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Aku janji."

"Tidak, tidak akan."

"Bagaimana―"

"DIAM." Nona tunggal mengatakan cukup keras untuk ukuran ruang tamu remang-remang di ruang itu, matanya menghujam penuh amarah yang tersembunyikan untuk Sasuke. "Berapa usiamu?"

"E-enam belas."

"Tempat tinggal?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tinggallah disini."

"Eh―apa?!"

.

Tapi, dua kata tegas tanpa cela yang mencuat dari pelepah bibir gadis itu berbalik membuatnya terkejut.

Seakan seperti mimpi.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

.

"Tinggallah disini. Jadilah adikku, dan panggil aku neechan."

"A-aku…"

"Panggil aku, Kasuga-neechan."

Entah orang yang bernama Kasuga ini gila atau apa, pikir Sasuke. Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh dia untuk tinggal di sini.

Tapi pada akhirnya, toh juga akhirnya dia terima uluran ramah itu setelah sekian lama keheningan tercipta membiarkan kirikan jangkrik menjadi musik latar di malam sepi itu.

"Yaa… Kasuga… nee… chan?" Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Syukurlah!"

―tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibuat sesak oleh hantaman pelukan dari Kasuga.

Malam yang penuh keberuntungan, dan juga sedikit… aneh.

.

.

.

Neechan, apa itu cinta?

Batin bertanya seolah menggema. Fikiran paham tetapi hati belum memahfumi seutuhnya. Mengulangi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kini. Sudah ada seseorang yang ia jadikan penuntun hidup. Mengganti kesuraman dunianya dengan krayon warna-warni awal baru dari lembaran buku hidupnya.

Dialah neechan itu, Kasuga.

Soal Kenshin, Sasuke terkadang sesekali bertanya, siapakah gerangan?

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tapi jangan salah kira dia pembantu rumahku, ya."

Dan itu masih menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri buat Sasuke.

Juga perihal bagaimana ia bisa hadir di dunia ini, dengan berdua saja bersama dia yang tadi disebut-sebut Uesugi Kenshin itu ditambah, usianya tidak begitu terpaut jauh. Alias masih muda, muda sekali.

Di saat ada kesempatan untuk menanyakannya, yang bersangkutan hanya berpaling dari pembicaraan. Sering sekali, ia alihkan kepada sesuatu seperti, "Mau makan?" atau, "Cuaca hari ini sedang cerah, ya?"

Begitu misterius, pemuda itu pun selalu bergumam-gumam dalam hati. Menebak sendiri isi pikiran neechan-nya. Menepis kabut-kabut gelap dan berusaha mencari jawaban. Tak jarang sebuah pemikiran terlintas, apakah masa lalu Kasuga lebih suram, atau bagaimana?

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, ia tampik juga beribu pertanyaan itu. Hatinya kini sudah tenteram taktala memahfumi seutuhnya apa itu cinta. Hal yang seorangpun tidak mengajarinya, sekarang hadir.

Kepedulian, kasih sayang abadi dari orang yang kau cintai.

Semuanya terjawab, dan kini Sasuke sibuk menguntaikan berbaris-baris ucapan syukur kepada Yang Mahakuasa.

Ia merasa, ialah manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena telah mengetahui cinta.

.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aduh, aduh… perutmu sudah lapar betul, ya?"

Bunyi gesekan perut Sasuke terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, di dalam kereta.

"Di stasiun berikutnya, kita berhenti dan cari makanan pengganjal. Oke?" Perintah Kasuga.

"Tapi neechan, masih ada dua stasiu―"

Perut Kasuga menyusul bunyinya, sama-sama protes menuntut agar asupan energi dari makanan masuk ke dalam perut.

"Ehehehe… neechan juga sudah lapar, rupanya." Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian, dua tawa lepas terdengar membaur dari muda-mudi itu. Mencari celah di sela-sela bunyi halus dari mesin kereta api yang melaju cepat. Keluguan bersama mereka, tirai canggung tersibak.

Mereka sudah selayaknya menjadi kakak-adik.

.

_"Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah stasiun Utsunomiya, diharap para penumpang sekalian memperhatikan barang bawaannya segera. Terima kasih."_

.

"Aku lapar, ayo cepat turun, neechan!"

"Ahahaha… kamu mulai _nggak _sopan nih, ceritanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

**O-WA-RI**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kembali lagi bersama saya XD *ditimpuk sendal*

Halah, disini Kasuga sama Sasuke OOC sangat, ya pemirsah? Settingnya juga modern life alias jaman sekarang. Dan juga, ini fic gaje pake banget-nget-nget.

Males banget lanjutin 'Gimana Jadinya Kalau', maklum, ide buntu. Sebagai gantinya, publish fic ini dulu deh #PLAK

Lagipula, ini juga fic rikues dari teman. Semoga saja dibaca dan di ripiw #ngareplonak

Oya, kayanya akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa author yang bingung manggil saya apaan. Dan malah ada yang ngerasa nggak enak kalo manggil saya Alay-san. Kalo gitu, panggil saja saya Air (karena AlayChildren itu huruf kapitalnya dari Air Conditioner juga loh #PLAK), Child, Arai (aksen jepang dari Alay), atau Sakichi (ngarep!) juga boleh :)

sudahlah, saya nggak tau mau curcol apaan lagi.

.

.

terima kasih dan salam titan :3

Review/flame?


End file.
